your real home
by humphrey voorhees
Summary: when humphrey finds about the wedding, he leaves, with kate trying to stop him. the two don't seem to be going anywhere when suddenly, one last dart changes everything.
1. one last dart

CHAPTER 1

 _Kate's POV_

"...So i'll be a fun loving lone wolf." humphrey sighed with a sad smile before turning around to face the hill. My ears flattened as my tail drooped watching him walk away like that. His head hung, his tail dragging, his ears pressed down to the max.

Lily ran out of the den with a panicked look on her face.

"What did i just hear?!" she yelped slightly.

"Probably the last of humphrey." i whimpered a little. She grunted glaring at me.

"Now look what you did." she pouted with both of her eyes in sight this time.

"ME?!" i looked at her surprised, ticked, hurt, and sad all at once.

"Oh for god's sake, sis. The wolf liked you and you reward him with a heartbreak."

I just stood there watching the last spot the two of us talked before he left in that devastating moment.

She smacked me in the back of the head, which quite surprised me actually.

"Don't just stand there! Go bring him back!"

I shook my head with a nod before walking, than bolting to find humphrey.

I looked behind me to see lily's face go from angry to a saddened expression. Humphrey was a good friend with her, a brother more or less to start with. It made sense seeing her that angry.

Walking through the pack, i could see humphrey treading through everyone, only a few wolves watching.

I started to plead forward before a big furry red mess got in my way.

"Kate? Can i talk to you for a second?" garth winced a little rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not now garth."

"But-"

"NOT NOW." i barked at him a little causing him to yelp backing off slightly.

A few wolves watched in silence as i kept walking. I noticed quickly he had already made his way into the forest.

"Humphrey, wait!" i ran up to his side quickly as the tree's blocked us from the pack.

He sighed with a slight wince. "Yes?" he side glanced with his eyes which hurt a little.

"I… i just want to say i'm sorry."

"For?" he looked forward and kept walking.

"F-for not telling you about garth. I mean, the whole marriage thing."

"That's not what i'm upset about." he frowned slightly.

"What do you-" i stopped talking after seeing ahead what he saw.

The train tracks glistened in the morning shine as i started to panic slightly.

"No… no no no, you can't!"

"Can't what?" he raised an eyebrow as the tracks got closer and closer.

"You can't be serious!" i whined slightly as he tapped at the railway.

"I am serious. Feels like the train will be here soon." he sighed completely ignoring the fact i was a couple minutes away from tears.

"W-why… why can't you just stay here?"

"What happens if i stay, hmm? I get to watch you and garth walk around as mates everyday, get to be treated as the lowest omega in the pack, and have nothing to do."

He sniffed which was weird.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind, It's better this way." he looked at me as i felt my eyes start to sting.

"No it's not!" i put my paw down as two small tears emerged from one eye.

"Hate to break it to ya, but it's gonna be great."

"What happened to world adventurers?"

"I dunno, you tell me. Seems like you just remembered it now anyways."

"What's with you? What changed?" i poked at his shoulder with a soft sniff.

"A lot of things."

"What things?"

"Things that involve you." he gave a cold, but saddened glare.

Before i could say anything something hit me in my back. My vision went blurry as i felt woozy. I'll admit, it warmed my heart seeing humphrey panic a little trying to catch me.

"Kate?" kaaate?" his voice started to fade and stretch out as i dozed off. A sharp _zing_ was heard as a meat-sounding _spink_ hit humphrey as well. We both collapsed on each other as a few footsteps got louder and louder.

 _Lily's POV_

I walked around a little worried inside my parents den. Dad came in with mom as a couple worried faces followed.

"Lily! What's wrong?"

"Humphrey was torn over the marriage, so he walked off."

"Walked off?"

"He said he was going out to become a lone wolf."

"Oh no!" mum shot a glance at dad, who had an even more worried face on his snout.

I continued. "Kate went to talk with him, say she's sorry i think… but they haven't been back since!"

"Eve, get the scouts. Lily, come with me."

I nodded sternly before following the two out of the den. Garth caught up with me and dad as mum took off.

"Second-leader winston! What's wrong?"

"My daughter and her friend are missing. Get your best scouts and come with me."

He nodded walking off, a quick smile shot at me before bolting to HIS leader.

We all met up in the spot garth had last seen the two before walking off.

Garth followed their scents which made me think for some odd reason he'd make a great husband… even though there was still a law for that in the air.

Dad winced a little thinking they got on the train before noticing tire tracks by the side of the railway.

"Hunters. I want full pledged scouts out here at max times. These ones will be back."

The others nodded and left leaving me and dad alone.

"But dad! What about kate and humphrey?!"

He sighed looking down the other side of the track.

"We can only hope they'll make it back safe."

"But what if he keeps his goal? Stays out there to be a loner?"

He chuckled a little in which i didn't like the way he did it.

"Trust me, honey. With kate around... he'd never leave her side."


	2. arrival

CHAPTER 2

 _Humphrey's POV_

"OW! DAMMIT!" i bolted awake after my head slammed into the side of something. Everything inside me went cold at the sight of the familiar contraption that i was currently stuck in.

"No no no no." i shook my head arguing with myself.

"Humphrey? Is that you?"

I grunted remembering what had just gone down.

"Yeeep. It's me." i sighed laying down. Now that we knew what the humans were really doing i just let it happen.

The box slammed against my head as the other shook wildly.

"What are you doing?" i raised an eyebrow tilting my head to the side.

"Trying to get out! I'm not getting hung up for a decoration to some human!"

 _Deja vu, much?_ My thoughts chuckled to themselves.

"We're being relocated, were fine."

"Oh… uh… right. Sorry." she sounded a little embarrassed which i found slightly cute.

 _No no no. she's with someone else now. move on._

My thoughts barked at me.

 _Hey! What do i know? She doesn't seem to like him anyways! Maybe we could work something out… maybe._

"Aaand i'm talking to myself. Great! I'm going insane!" i made a fake chuckle shaking my head as the truck pulled to a stop.

I grunted hearing the doors open as the fat steps getting through the mud got louder than usual. Our doors opened as we both bolted… for a few quick seconds. They took off quickly in the truck, dust blowing everywhere.

"Aw, COME ON!" i yelled to the back of the vehicle as it roared out of sight.

"Y-your bleeding." kate stuttered a little staring at my back.

"I am not." i pouted a little.

"Yes, you are." she shot back poking at the dart wound.

"YEEOW-OW-OW!" i yelped wincing harshly.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she backed up a bit. I sighed shaking my head after sticking a leaf over the wound. It looked to be nearing a sunset, which meant we had been in the cages for awhile.

"Where are you going?" she tilted her head in slight confusion as i started to walk forward ."To find us a den. Day's almost over." i shrugged with a nod to the side.

She walked beside me for the first few minutes, nothing but cold air to hear.

I threw on a sarcastic smile. "This'll be fun! Doing all of this just to get you back home again only to be thrown aside like some chewed marrow!"

Her ears flattened. "I-i didn't throw you aside, what are you talking about?"

"Pretty sure you did."

"When?!"

"As soon as we got home. All you said was getting married was great than you took off with your real friends i suppose?" i made a fake smile to go along with that.

"Real friends?"

"Sure. your always with them, even at your alpha school. By the way, you told me you were leaving right before you left, How do you think that went down for me?"

"Are you just gonna list every bad thing about me cause of what i did?"

She sighed a little indicating i was being a little harsh.

"Nothing is bad about you, it's just what states you left me in."

It sounded a little weird so the two of us blushed at the same time for some damn reason.

"No paddy and marcel to lead us home this time." she looked around to provide some easy tension.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." i nodded forward at the sight of the two playing a mini game of golf as they called it.

 _Great. More to join the party_.

 _Kate's POV_

Humphrey and i walked up to the two. They yelped a little seeing we were wolves but quickly calmed down seeing it was us.

"Ah! Missour kate and humphrey! Back again are we?" marcel put out his wings giving me a hug.

"But what happened? Did you two get married instead?"

"Ah, yes! This must be their honeymoon!"

We looked at each other blushing harshly.

"Nope." he sat down with a quiet pout which was unusual… to me at least.

I looked back a little hurt to the ducks.

"Any idea where a den might be? Or how to get home?" humphrey broke the silence rubbing the back of his neck.

"Unfortunately, we have no idea how to get back to jasper from here on ground. But, we can help you find a den." paddy rubbed his feathers together with a slight grin.

"Wait. you don't know where we are?!"

"Oh no! Does wittle kate worry that she'll never get bwack to her big fwuffy alpha?" he put on a baby voice and poked me in the snout.

"For your information, i don't like him at all." i glared at him a little so he shrugged.

"Than why'd you go all dreamy-eyes on him and shoo me away?"

"Cause at the time he looked like a big friendly stud!"

"Suuure… Says the one who called me no one important and ran off with a jerk!"

The birds looked at each other. Giving a nod while we barked at each other, they spoke up.

"Er… why don't i take humphrey to find a den and marcel takes you to find some food for you two?" paddy chuckled nervously.

"Seems fair." i shrugged smacking my tail in his snout as i walked off.

I saw him blush a little out of the corner of my eye as he watched me walk off.

 _Good. your still with me then._ I grinned slightly seeing the omega watch me intently as i walked off.

 _paddy's POV_

"Seems to me you and kate are having quite a rough time?" i rubbed my forehead while i sat on the young wolf's back as he kept walking.

"AGH! it's so damn stupid! I did the best i could to get her back home to look good, only to get thrown aside and find out last minute she was getting a mate!"

He growled biting his lip.

"Turn left up ahead here. So, how did you two already end up on the road again?"

"Hunters. I was about to leave the pack for good when…" he winced a little.

"When what?"

"Well, She stopped me. Tried to. She was upset about it... crying even. But what still kept me going was knowing i'd have to watch her walk around with a guy that turns out we BOTH don't like!"

"Seems like you two have a lot in common!"

"Not a good time." he hung his head as he turned the corner.

"Uh… right." i stopped talking after that for a few minutes.

"Here we are! A den for two!" i hopped off running up the hill.

He sighed following my yellow tail slowly.

"Now, there's a spot for any food there, a cozy sleeping spot here, and-"

"Are you guys really sure you have no idea where we are?"

"Sorry, humphrey. Positive."

He grunted a little looking outside the cave.

"Er… i have to go find where marcel went, we'll be back shortly. And for your sake, maybe comfort your friend. She seems distraught." i took off quickly as he walked over to the sleep spot, his snout twitching as a slight storm started to form.


	3. calming

CHAPTER 3

 _Marcel's POV_

"Quite the catch you've made yourself there!" i grinned eyeing the calf she held in her mouth. "Uh… thenks." she muffled through the rough hair on its back in her mouth.

"Soo… you and humphrey, your still together, no?"

"In what way?"

"A couple, no?"

She blushed harshly dropping the cow.

"We are not a couple. Never have, never will be."

"Seems to me the young wolf still likes you."

"Obviously. He's always flirting."

"... but it looks like you do to, yes yes?"

She blushed again picking up the calf once more as an awkward tension arose.

"Ah! Here's paddy now!"

As she looked up the yellow caddy came bounding in.

"Ah, kate! You'll find your and humphrey's den a couple turns left just up ahead!"

She nodded and pleaded forward as the first few drops hit.

As soon as she was out of sight he dropped his fake smile.

"Er… marcel? The two seem to be quite annoyed with each other."

"Yes, yes. They quite are."

"What i'm saying is maybe we should do something?"

"Right you are paddy. For now, we'll leave them to sleep for the night. We can begin in the morning."

 _Kate's POV_

I came in the den finally a few minutes later as the rain ran through my fur.

"What's that?" i jumped a little seeing humphrey in the corner finally.

"Marcel says its a cow… whatever that is."

"It looks more like the birds themselves crapped all over it with that kind of hair."

He looked at it with a poke.

 _Oh god, kate. Do not laugh. Do not laugh. DO NOT LAUGH!_

A small chuckle emerged thankfully instead of an eruption after my thoughts barked at me.

"It does a bit doesn't it?" i hid a shy smile when he nodded with a tiny grin.

I was about to take a bite when i stopped. He just sat there watching my teeth hang over the carcass.

"Uh… aren't you going to eat?"

"You eat first, and i'll have remains." he nodded towards the head.

"Can i ask why?"

"Um… you caught it and your stomach is louder." he poked my stomach as another growl went off.

"I'll be fine. Go on." he backed up giving me space.

I nodded awkwardly as i began eating. He looked a little cute the way his head was tilted watching me devour the carcass.

I backed off as my stomach let out a little burp.

"You've got a little something there." he nodded at my upper lip.

"Where?" i felt around with my tongue for a couple minutes.

He sighed shaking his head with a grin. He walked over, gently licking the blood from the dinner off my snout and lip.

He walked over to a leg blushing a little, but smiling as i stood there in a bit of shock. I shook my head as he tore off the meat and quickly sat down in the corner of the den.

As he was chewing on the leg he noticed me shiver in the cold from the rain. He thought quickly. Biting at the skin, he tore off a big piece of the fur. He walked it over to me and laid it over my back.

"Better?" he narrowed his head down to my snout.

I smiled. 'Y-yeah. Thanks."

He grinned with a yawn as he walked over to his side of the den.

"Soo… setting things straight you really don't like garth?"

"No. he's a big fake. Can't even howl, and is really whiny and rude."

"Yeah… rude." his snout faced the wall which hurt a bit.

"I am sorry about the howl."

"It's not your fault. If anything that was started by me."

He faced me once again.

"Oh yes, if i recall your butt hurt?"

He laughed a little rubbing his neck.

"It was a tall branch." a tired laugh emerged from me as i shivered again.

"Still cold, are we?"

"Sorry. Being the daughter of the pack leader means your normally ke-"

I stopped talking as he got up.

"What are you doing now?" i tilted my head in unusion.

"Making sure you keep warm." he stretched as he laid down next to me while throwing the skin over us again.

"Uh… t-thanks."

"Warmer now?"

I nodded feeling his fur rub my cheek.

"Need anything else?"

"No…"

My voice trailed off as i dozed off.

"G'night, humphrey." i managed to say as my mouth drooped.

I felt him smile before i heard the last thing of the night.

"Night, kate."


	4. try this again

CHAPTER 4

 _Kate's POV_

I yawned as the morning sunrise stretched across the den's floor.

"Morning, pup." i heard humphrey chuckle from across the area.

I giggled. "Morning, humphrey.".

He was standing at the front of the entrance to the den looking out. I laid back down and watched quietly as his fur slowly blew in the wind. He looked stunning just standing there… it almost turned me on a bit but that was wrong.

"Getting up soon?" he raised an eyebrow looking back at me again.

"Yep… just… uh... stretching!"

He laughed thankfully.

"C'mere. I wanna show you something." he nudged his head towards the exit.

I got up with a smile before he wrapped his front arm around me.

"See that? I'd say that's a good lookout for getting you home."

"Aw, thanks!" i chuckled nervously feeling his rough skin through the fur rub my side.

He started walking down the hill towards the mountain.

"Uh.. humphrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… for everything in the past hours."

"No problem. Glad to help, my fellow alpha." he did a slight bow before walking again.

I giggled as i caught up to him.

"Hmm…" he eyed my back.

"What?! Is something there?" i span around in a circle trying to shake off whatever there was.

"No, just some blood from the skin. Don't want that to stain that beautiful coat of yours."

He brushed my back a bit which felt really nice.

"What are you talking about? It's not beautiful!"

"Are you kidding? You have the most amazing coat i've ever seen!"

"Heh…" he laughed awkwardly after i stared at him blushing.

A lake emerged after a few minutes.

"There. You go clean up."

"What about your fur?"

"Oh yeah!" he giggled as i walked in slowly.

He followed closely. I watched from the corner of my eye as he waited from me to go in first.

 _What a gentlemen_. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle as his first paw dipped in.

"Your slow." he sat down with a fake yawn as a joke.

"I never asked you to wait." i nodded at him as water started to run through my fur.

"I know… i'm just being nice." he raised his head in a polite yet smouldering sort of way. I sank into the water with only the tip of my snout and up above the surface.

He waddled in carefully, and at one point he was in the same position as me. Our snouts were half an inch t least from being apart.

"When was the last time you were clean?" i asked before the grey wolf could open his mouth.

"Uh… dunno. Maybe before you got back from the school, why?"

"Cause you have a smell near your shoulder." i poked him in the side as he looked.

"Says the one who's either always got blood in her fur or clean all day every day!" a grin emerged from the water after splashing me in the eyes. I got him back before diving under.

We eventually got out on the other side of the lake and neared the mountain… only a few more minutes till we started climbing.

"You miss your parents?" he spoke up as he set his paw on the bottom of the cliff.

"Not really." i shrugged it off walking past him.

"No?"

"I guess. Mums always barking about bad wolves and mates and such, and dad just worries about the packs food."

"Er… i would be a good mate!"

He grinned nervously while following. He froze when i laughed slightly.

"That's true. You would, wouldn't you?" i looked at him with a giggle before running my tail over his face. A smile appeared as his tail wagged.

"Better than garth?"

"Definitely."

"Wow, okay!" he laughed as the top neared slowly up ahead.

We walked around for a couple minutes searching the area for any delusional bears before meeting at the hanging platform.

"See anything?"

"Not yet." i responded after a quick minute.

"Hmm. maybe we could ask the ducks to go have a look."

"Yeah… they can fly after all." i looked down the cliff before feeling a tap at my side.

"Hey, hey."

"What? What is it?" i looked around the valley to find what he was looking at.

"Hunters." he pointed towards a truck in the distance with something white hanging on the front.

"But… we were relocated?" he questioned himself in confusion.

"Must be law breakers then, lets go."

He nodded before we made our way down the steep hill.

We walked, then ran at the sound of a horn blaring in the distance.

Arriving at the bottom of the hill, we stopped to breath.

Before humphrey could speak, a light blared to the side of us.

"THERE'S A COUPLE, FRANK!" one of the humans shouted.

"Looks like they might be mates, grab yer' guns, boys!"

They chased us for a bit through the tree's, their feet pounding into the dusty dirt.

 _Humphrey's POV_

A bullet smashed into a tree as we dashed through a couple bushes.

"Looks like they prefer the faster gun." i mumbled towards her looking behind.

"Shaddup and run!" she tried to whisper a little but it didn't quite work. A few more bullets went between my legs and past kate's ears, so we went faster.

I looked behind once more to see they were slowing down, but one of them was still aiming. "SHOOT EM, BOSS!"

 _Kate's POV_

As the footsteps got quieter, i heard the guns being reloaded more. At one point, the feet stopped as one last reload was heard. Humphrey smashed into my side knocking us down a small cliff quickly and surprisingly a little quietly.

"Aw.. we lost em lovey dogs." a human pouted before we heard them walk away. We didn't speak till we heard the truck pull off and out of the shot, yet still dusty lot.

Than i smelt something, something that can be good and bad.

It was blood.


	5. close call

CHAPTER 5

 _Kate's POV_

I scanned my sides quickly. The only thing i found was a stain in my coat on the right.

"Phew… we made it." i smiled at the dog who was checking on himself too.

"Uh… kate?" a dribble of blood ran from his mouth.

Than there it was. The wound the size of a rock, bleeding out slowly.

"I… i don' feel so good." he fell over crashing into the hill.

"Oh my god, HUMPHREY!" i tried to catch him as he slid down it slightly.

"H-how? When?"

"Tried… triiied…" he wheezed a little which made me panic even more.

"... tried to save you." he finally spat it out.

"You did?" the dumbass in me coughed it out.

"D-didn't want you to get… get hurt." he smiled a little as his eyes started to close.

"No no no no! Come on!" i flipped him over my back quickly, his wound pulsing.

I ran and ran back to where our den was, still slightly unsure of its current location.

He coughed a few times and whimpered. I felt my eyes start to sing.

 _Please don't die_.

I crashed into the den accidently, his dying body thrown to the side with a yelp.

"We could see you from above, is everything all-" paddy shut up as him and marcel walked inside.

"Oh dear lord." marcel gulped a little seeing the blood leak onto the ground.

The tears finally broke out slowly as marcel grabbed some leaves from the side.

"I'll bandage our friend. Er… maybe leave me alone to do it, yes?" marcel smiled nervously stepping in his blood accidently.

"Okay, but please help him." i sighed before sitting out front with paddy. I told him all about going to scope out the area and what happened with the hunters. He nodded and told me back that this area had a lot of lawbreakers in human terms. We sat in silence for a few minutes before hearing the mushy sound of leaves being placed over humphreys wound inside.

"Do you love him?"

"What?!" my face fully turned towards him in a little shock.

"I believe you heard me, miss." he waited patiently for an answer.

"In what way?"

He raised an eyebrow unsure of what i meant.

"Like love him as a friend or as a crush or something."

"You know what i mean, madam."

I sighed looking at the ground. I looked back inside to see marcel finishing up with the last one. He was sleeping peacefully as his chest slowly went up and down in the corner of the den.

" i love him." my mouth said it to paddy but my eyes kept on the omega.

"I know your pack seems to have a law, but i did see your sister i believe and that garth fellow sorting something out… they did have that look for each other."

"And when was this?"

"Around midnight before our morning visit." he nodded towards marcel.

"Good. i hate garth anyways." i grunted a little heading back inside.

"He'll be okay for now, madam. We'll check on you both in the morning." marcel walked out with a nod. I turned to paddy to say something but he interrupted.

"It stays between us." he chuckled lowly.

I nodded "thanks" and walked over to the sleeping pillow.

I bent down low enough to be on the same level as him.

'I know you can't hear me, but i do love you. And i hope something good happens between us… goodnight." i whispered to him with a yawn before cuddling up next to him. I knew there was still blood on the ground but like hell i was leaving his side now.

 **TIME SKIP: MIDNIGHT**

I woke up later that night feeling something poke me. I shrugged it off and went back to sleep. This time something grabbed me and pressed me against it, pulling me in almost.

"Humphrey?" i croaked with a dry throat.

"Yes?"

HUMPHREY!" i whispered loudly in excitement. I flipped around on my otherside giving him a big hug.

"What'd i do?"

"You saved me, you big lug! I thought you were dying!"

"Nope. i have something to live for after all of this still believe it or not."

"And what's that exactly?"

"It's a secret. Maybe you'll find out… someday." he smiled at me with a yawn.

"Please don't ever get yourself shot again." i looked at him after making sure my eyes would sparkle in a weird way.

"If it involves you getting hurt then i can't make any promises. For now, let's sleep."

"We can talk about it in the morning."

"Yes, dear." i felt him grin on the side of my face.

"Ha ha, goodnight humphrey."

"G'night kate."

 _Humphrey's POV_

I yawned waking up that morning to see a happy kate staring me in the face.

"Uh… hi?"

"Glad to see your moving. Lets talk."

"Aw… can't we eat first?"

She chucked a rabbit in front of me before grabbing her own to the side. I noticed she was already sitting down in a talkative position.

"You really didn't have to do this." i stared in awe at the fat animal.

"I've been up for awhile. How are you feeling?"

"Better knowing your okay." i grinned after taking the first bite.


	6. third wheel

CHAPTER 6

 _Kate's POV_

"Sooo… what do you wanna talk about?" he finished up with the last of the rabbit before gnawing on the bones.

"What's happened in the past few days."

He dropped the bone from his mouth.

"Like from the howl to now?"

"Yes, can we please?"

"Okay." he sighed sitting up.

"Firstly, how do you really feel about the first trip?"

"Is this a test? Cause it feels like a test." he licked the blood from his paw slowly wincing from the wound.

"It's not, just please answer."

"Well… it was fun, You were fun…" he blushed a little before continuing. I giggled as he breathed in.

"Um… even though you did ignore me a couple times i'd say we had a pretty good time." he smiled awkwardly.

"I only ignored you cause you were doing nothing to help getting me home or just being silly." i laughed slightly.

"What about you?"

"After the ravine that was my favourite part."

"What? Getting to sleep with me?"

A devious smile came across his face.

"Ha ha, no. i mean the mountain and the train."

"Your parents don't know we howled together do they?"

"It stays between us for now. And we didn't together." i put my paw to my chest than poked his snout.

"If i recall you sat next to me and howled the same tune, no?" he pointed at me, but quickly placed his paw over hs wound.

"Shaddup… wait. What is it?"

"Augh… it hurts." he groaned eyeing it.

"It'll heal eventually…"

"... and thank you." i continued with a warm smile aimed at him.

"For?"

"Taking the leap for me yesterday… i would've died."

"Anytime… literally."

"Be honest, was the bullet really for my coat?"

"Maybe, maybe not." he grinned with a wince as a small drop bled out from under the leaves.

He started to chuckle before breaking out in a couple cute laughs suddenly.

"What's so funny?"

"The hunters called us mates."

"Yeah, they did… don't tell my mom that, maybe to keep your throat safe just incase."

He nodded looking at the ground.

"... and lovey dogs."

"Okay, humphrey. I get it."

He giggled getting up seeing the birds had arrived.

"Ah! Humphrey! Up again, are we?"

"Barely." his legs shook a bit. He nearly toppled over before i caught him.

"Oh my." marcel gulped lowly which was annoying a little.

Humphrey looked into my eyes deeply. It felt like he was watching my soul yet they still shined at half mast due to wincing.

"Uh… we were wondering if you two could scope out the area today instead?"

"Of course, but why?"

"I'm staying here till humphrey heals up."

"Fair enough, madam. We'll be back before sunset." marcel nodded before they took off.

"I think i might puke." he bit his lip trudging over to the corner of the den.

"You going to be okay?"

"I dunno. Everything hurts."

I nodded with a sigh. The next few days would be rough.

"I'll be right back."

He panicked. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To get us some food. Please try to heal up."

"Okay." he rested his head on the side to have a small nap.

I ran out in order to be quick as i could. It wasn't long till i picked up the scent of another stray cow as they called it a couple minutes away.

It was standing by a fallen log. It was maybe in its teenage years judging by its size.

I crept along the bush quietly. It kept chewing on the grass as my paws took another few steps.

Finally, i launched myself forward, knocking it into the log. As it splintered, the animal whined and screamed in pain as a peice of the hollow wood stabbed it through the side of the stomach.

"No no no no. no help for you this time." i bit down on its neck hard as its head collapsed.

"Humphreys gonna love this." i smiled looking at the carcass. It was pretty clear the wolf liked me, but i wanted to know if he loved me. I ripped up the cow to a size i could carry and we could both eat. That's when i heard it.

A loud yelp came from near the den…

And it was humphrey's.


	7. alpha vs alpha

CHAPTER 7

 _Kate's POV_

I ran and ran with the cow on my back. My heart was pounding with fear in what it could be that made such a yelp.

 _Please be okay, humphrey._ I felt my eyes sting after thinking about for a quick moment what the rest of my life would be like without him… and no, he is not my mate even though it sounds like it.

The hill to the den was instantly trashed into as my paws smashed through the dirt. I arrived at the entrance dropping the cow beside me to see another wolf.

"Ah! You must be his mate!" she grinned evilly as her claws sharpened near his neck.

"We. are. Not. MATES!" i barked feeling my claws start to anger up.

"Sure sure. I'll be taking your den and coats now. Any movement and i'll kill you slowly."

"What are you, some kind of cannibal?!"

"Heavens no! I'm just here to get more warmth… in more ways than one." she sliced at his stomach as another groan came out.

I slammed into her side. A crack was heard from her ribcage as she toppled on the ground. "You ass! I'll kill you even slower for that!" she grunted holding her broken area slightly. "I'll tear your face apart just for touching him." i growled loudly.

"You must really love em if your willing to try and kill someone like me."

I glanced at him quickly worrying that he had heard her. He had passed out from the wounds which made me even madder.

"Ohhh. i see what's going on here."

"No you don't."

"Yes i do. He doesn't know!"

"Why don't you shut up." i growled harder.

"It's too bad, i guess he'll never get to know now, will he?" she put out her claws in front of her face.

"Maybe he will, and maybe he won't. Get out."

"Make me, you ugly piece of golden crap."

"Says the fat brown weakling." my mouth snapped quickly but quietly trying to let humphrey sleep a couple more minutes.

That set her off. She yelled lunging at me. We rolled around clawing and scratching at each others bodys all around the den.

"Your… you're not dying… for… for something." she breathed heavily as did i as we laid there for a quick second.

"S-shut… up."

She once again got mad for some damn reason and clawed at the side of my chest and bottom legs before throwing me against the wall.

"I am going to kill you… kill you dead."

"Yes, that's what killing… is." i shook my head at the stupid wolf.

"Enough." she smashed by head into the ground as something sharp skinned the top of my head. I felt a bit of blood drip out before she spoke again.

"Now now, dear. i'm just going to pierce my teeth into your neck slowly." she laughed to herself as her front teeth touched the tip of my fur.

"I love you, humphrey." i whispered with a small tear as her teeth started to breach the skin. I closed my eyes and waited for it to happen… to get it over with. Nothing happened for a couple seconds. An ERK made my eyes shoot open to see another pair of legs standing just to the side of me.

"W-what?" she spoke quietly for some reason. I looked up to see humphreys teeth half way into the skin in her neck.

"You messed with my girl, and now your dead." he growled.

"Humphrey!" i grinned in shock seeing him up.

He looked down with a quick wink while biting before his teeth sank in harder. She yelped in pain before he slammed it against the wall. A crack was heard… probably from a bone in her neck. She fell to the ground lifeless, her head no longer stable.

"You okay?" he panted with a little blood on his cheek.

"Yeah, thanks. Wait. did you hear what i said?"

"No, why? Did you say something?"

"Uh… nope. Just pain and clawing." i sat down for a quick minute as he looked at the corpse. _Phew_. i sighed in my head. I really do want him to know, just not yet.

"I'm so glad your okay, though." i got up giving him a hug.

"What do you mean? I'm always okay!"

I gave him a _really?_ look.

"Maybe not always." he smiled with a cut across his lip on the side.

"I thought she had totally cutten you up… or much worse." i started to tear up a bit.

 _Oh boy, here it comes. Big cry baby kate._ I thought to myself with a sigh.

"Hey. it's all okay! I'm just a little wounded that's all!"

"I guess…" i sighed in relief observing the several wounds she had given him.

"I actually put up a fight when she came."

"When did she come? How?"

"Right after you left. Must've been waiting in the bushes."

"How'd she get you down?"

"Knocked me in the side, hit my neck, and smacked my wounds… but i can walk."

"Why'd she wait for you?"

"I guess cause i was wounded and would be an easier target."

"Yeah that makes sense…" i sighed nodding rubbing his side.

"... messed with your girl, huh?" i grinned tilting my head to the side.

"Ah, geez. I was in the moment and-"

"Humphrey its okay... i know you were protecting me!"

He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh… good." he nodded cracking his back as the time turned to the afternoon.


	8. talkative

CHAPTER 8

 _Humphrey's POV_

A few hours had already passed since our attacker had been killed in action. Kate seemed to be fine. What bugged me a little was how she had changed… changed moods i guess. Lately she's been around me a lot more and caring for me like i did on the first trip. Not that i still don't like as of right now she's the centre of everything i care about… everything that i love the most.

"It's almost dark out. Wanna go to sleep soon?"

"Sure, i just wanna look at the view above the den while the sun sets."

"Mind if i come? I like a good view." i stared warmly at her as she looked out into the darkening sky… she looked so amazing.

"Nope! I'm heading there now!"

"Fair enough."

I followed her slowly up the cliff to the platform above. We sat next to each other gazing at the rising moon.

"I'd say we to move dens till we know how we're getting home."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Just cause she was alone doesn't mean there isn't a pack."

"She could've been a lone wolf y'know, but go on."

"True… although it is a big area."

"Fair enough. We can move whenever you want."

"We sound like mates right now."

"We do don't we?" i chuckled a little.

"Can i ask you something?" i spoke up after a couple minutes.

"Uh.. yeah sure, go ahead." she shrugged and waited with a cute smile.

"Why are you so clingy now?"

"Clingy?" a laugh came from her thankfully.

"Well, you've been around me a lot more than usual… are you okay?"

"Okay? Of course im okay! Why wouldn't i be?"

"Is it because i saved you and now i'm your big stud-like hero?"

"Even though you are my hero…"

It warmed me up inside hearing that.

"And a bit of a stud…"

I flexed out my arms as a joke and she giggled.

"It's not why i hang around you so much."

"Oh wow. you really know how to hurt a guy kate." i made a sarcastic tone and pretended like it did hurt.

She rolled her eyes laughing.

"Besides that why do you really?"

"Why? Cause your a fun guy! "Your so loving with everyone, and you'd do anything for me!"

"Damn right i would." i blushed a little but that was okay.

"Can i ask you a question now?"

"What kind of wolf would i be if i said no?" i grinned shyly.

"What are your thoughts on mates?"

"In what way?"

"Well… what you think of them and such?"

She nuzzled her head into my shoulder with a yawn.

"Aw, sleepy kate." i giggled a little seeing her eyelids close.

"Just answer the question." she grinned laying against me.

I nodded while resting my head on top of hers.

"Well… i know that it's a big deal but it's worth it with the right wolf…"

"Mhmm." she mumbled quietly.

"... and i would like to have a mate… someday…"

I felt her grin slightly on my shoulder.

"I'm hoping it's someone like you." i continued a couple minutes later.

No answer, "kate?"

She was passed out on my shoulder. With a sigh, i put her on my back and carried her down the hill. She woke up as i placed her down inside while grabbing the skin.

"Mmm… humphrey? What happened?"

I tossed the skin over us and scooted closer to her quietly.

"You fell asleep, so i carried you down."

"We may not be mates, but you'll always be my omega." she hummed her way to sleep.

I grinned as my tail wagged slightly. "Goodnight, kate."

"G'night, hero." she managed to say before we both drifted off.

 _Kate's POV_

I woke up sweating in the middle of the night. Panting, i stuck my leg out of the skin for some cool air.

A paw tapped my shoulder as i stretched slightly.

"Humphrey? Are you awake?"

He was glaring out the front entrance when he nodded slightly.

"What is it?"

"I heard something outside."

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head back into focus. "Yeah, sorry."

'No its fine… what did you hear?"

He sighed before looking out once more.

"Another wolf possibly."


	9. parting places

CHAPTER 9

 _Kate's POV_

For an hour or so we didn't sleep earlier in the morning after that.

Humphrey was a little hard to handle since his wounds had swollen up slightly from the attack… at least the skin had grown over the scars for starters. The wolf he thought he had heard turned out to be a fat squirrel trying to get around… so there was no fun in that.

Finally, the sun had risen. Humphrey moved over at one point and left me the skin to watch the exit. Ever since he found out i was getting married he's changed…

Almost like split personalities, but not really.

I woke up with a pop in my back followed my a small yawn. The omega had fallen asleep with his tongue out while guarding us.

"Aww… poor widdle humphwey." i giggled getting up.

Carefully walking over, i nudged his cheek with my snout.

"C'mon humphrey, time to get up."

"Nngh… i just fell asleep."

I thought for a couple minutes before acting.

"OW! My paw!" i made a fake yelp from across the den.

His eyes shot open before getting up immediately.

You okay?!" he sat up quickly.

I rolled it around with a smug smile on my face.

"Sorry, but it was the only way i could get you up."

"Your cruel, but good." he stretched his back with a slight chuckle.

"In what way would that be?"

"How Knowing that i care about you was a plan to get me up."

"I didn't know that! I thought it would work as a helping partner… sort of thing."

"Oh." he blushed mildly before turning his head.

"Well then, should we go?" he grabbed the skin and held it in his mouth.

"Lets!" i waved my paw to the door. He nodded walking out as a million thoughts came rushing into my head.

 _He really cares about me?_

 _When did he start?_

 _Does that mean he loves me?_

 _Was he joking?_

 _can i tell him?_

 _Does he know that i do too?_

 _Should we rub noses?_

 _What about the law?_

My last thought threw me off. I know lily and garth have a thing for each other and will probably figure something out, but what about us? I'm the only alpha sibling in my family so i'm always looked upon to do the right thing.

Ugh. being an omega would be so much easier for-

"Coming?" humphrey grinned from around the corner.

"Uh.. yeah!" i walked forward quickly catching up to him.

"Sorry, was just thinking about… family."

"Ah, yeah? Like what?"

"Just how i miss them slightly and-"

"Slightly? Aren't you the father's pet of the pack or something?"

"That's what i mean. I'm the only alpha sibling so my parents always expect me to do the right thing."

"I get that, but haven't you not listened to your parents before?"

"Many times." i grinned getting a laugh.

"What's it like being an alpha?"

"Boring."

"B-BORING?!" he stuttered laughing.

"Heh, yeah why?"

"You guys are always hunting and such! All i get to do is walk around and wait for scraps!"

"I hate that. I'm pretty sure my great grandfather made that law or rule up."

"Ah, well… what are you gonna do when you get back?"

"You? Don't you mean we?"

He sighed looking at the ground as we kept walking.

"Wait. don't tell me you haven't decided yet!"

"I'm not sure yet. The pack doesn't really even like me anyways."

"Lily likes you!"

He shrugged nodding slightly as we came near the road where we were dropped off.

"What about you?"

"What a-about me? I… uh… heh. I…" i stuttered blushing a little. He raised an eyebrow with a curious smile.

"I… i adore you."

"You adore me?" he laughed a little as we began walking down the road.

"Yes…. i. Adore. You." i spelled it out.

"Are you sure? Cause it sounded like you were gonna-"

"Im… positive."

"Your a terrible liar." he chuckled giving me a nudge.

"Maybe you'll find out… someday."

"Now your just copying my lines!"

"Dropping the subject!" i raised my paw in the air making him laugh harder.

"Your weird… but cute."

I hid a blush with a shy smile.

"What about your friends? Don't they find you any fun?"

"No. they aren't even really my friends. They just follow me around and put down on my ideas."

"Oh… well, i find you fun."

"Thanks, kate." he grinned shyly.


	10. unsure destination

CHAPTER 10

 _Kate's POV_

"Here we are, a new den… finally." humphrey panted flopping over on the ground of the new cave.

"Looks pretty decent. We did walk pretty far so we should be okay from attacks."

"yeah... " he was going to say something but trailed off.

"It's only around four judging by the sun… what do you wanna do?"

I sat next to him slowly with a yawn.

"Sleep… how about you?"

"Find our lookout area."

"Okay, but were sleeping when we get back."

"Fine by me. I'm tired anyways a little."

He nodded getting up while chucking the skin aside.

"Thankfuly for us, the dens in the side of another mountain." he sighed in relief looking up just outside.

"It is?" i pleaded forward beside him.

"Tree's must've blocked your view!" he laughed a little as i poked at the mountain.

I started to climb up. It was a little slippery and i realized that when my paw slipped on a rock. I fell a little, than fully. I braced myself to hit the ground… but nothing happened.

"Heh heh!" humphrey grinned before leaning in slightly.

"Nuh uh." i pushed his snout away as he put me down.

"Spoilsport… again." he chuckled weirdly before pointing me towards a small pathway.

"Oh." i blushed in embarrassment.

 _Were we maybe just gonna rub noses?_ My heart started to pound faster thinking about it. _I do want to tell him… badly. But i'll need to deal with my parents first._

My thoughts and i were at ease. Now i had a plan for the caring dog walking behind me.

The only problem now was finding out if he was going to go as a lone wolf or not.

 _Humphrey's POV_

I couldn't help but keep my eyes on kate the whole time. She honestly looked so beautiful. I wonder why none of the other alphas really ask her out often… cause i definitely would obviously… even if there is some stupid law.

 _BUT DAMMIT! You two almost rubbed noses! Did you see her face?! She almost liked it!_

I grunted internally so she wouldn't hear me.

 _Yeah but than she pushed my snout away like last time._

I was having an argument with myself over if my own lifetime crush likes me or not.

 _Ask her some questions that involve stuff! Remember? She was awkward telling you she adored you!_

That did it finally.

"Hey... kate? What do you think about the law?"

"Which one? There's so many!" she laughed in a cute way that i always adored.

"The marriage law."

She jerked a little before speaking.

"I think its stupid honestly… even if the whole _love is free_ thing is cheesy."

"Yeah i never understood it… maybe one of your aunts had an ex that was an omega so she tried to shoo him away."

She laughed a little hard at that one, so in result… so did i.

"That would make sense. But it's so old now it doesnt need to be here."

"Yeah i agree."

"Did… did paddy tell you anything by chance?"

She looked behind as we neared the top.

"No... why?"

"Oh. apparently my sister and garth have a thing for each other."

"Whaaaat? When was this?" i laughed in shock a little which caused her to giggle.

"the two saw them during midnight sorting something out."

"Yay! No more garth!" i did a little cheer as a joke while walking up next to her.

"Thank god… just one problem."

"And that is?"

"My parents and his still want us married for the packs."

She sighed shaking her head.

"Well… say you hate em and be done with him to your parents than!"

"That might work… we'll see through."

We chose the best platform to lookout on after a few minutes of searching. I tested it to make sure it was stable before we walked on.

"Kaaate! I think you'll like this." i grinned nodding out towards the forest.

"What?" she looked out before gasping.

"Is that what i think it is?"

"The canadian express railroad."

"We can head there in the morning!" she did a little squeal with a slight jump. She noticed i was frowning.

"You… you are coming, right?"

I didn't answer. I looked around the forest some more to understand its area.

"I could come for visits if i stayed here." i shrugged looking down off of the platform.

"No no no no no! Please tell me your not being serious!"

"All i can tell you is i'm not sure." i sighed sitting down.

She stared at me for a couple minutes, her face becoming even more sad every second.

Her eyes started to get watery so she blinked still in an upset tone.

I shook my head while looking around the area before turning back to her.

"I'm sorry."


	11. beautiful nightmare

CHAPTER 11

 _Kate's POV_

"Don't be sorry just come back with me, please!"

His snout twitch as a sad sigh emerged from his mouth.

"H-how badly do you want me to come?" he looked up using his eyes keeping his head down.

"BADLY! Please humphrey, come on!"

"Why though? If i come back i'll just be treated like some messenger and puppet again."

"Your my best friend, and a loving good wolf… if you came back i'd be there!"

"What would you do if i didn't… didn't come back?"

My heart was out of control. I didn't know what to say anymore.

I walked up slowly. He braced himself and closed his eyes tight which hurt me a lot knowing he was afraid.

I decided my only move for the moment would be a guilt trip.

"I'd probably cry… push everyone away… be lonely… not want to do anything knowing you'd be gone." a tear finally slipped out of both of us. I hugged him tightly wrapping my head around his neck.

"Okay… okay… i'll come back."

I cried happily smiling as my tears soaked his back. Clouds were above us… dark ones, so maybe that was why we were being emotional.

"We can go back whenever you want." he smiled slightly as i pulled off.

"Thank you." i sniffed with a shy smile before turning around.

"We can go sleep now, if you want."

"Oh yeah… i'm dead tired." he laughed a little getting up.

We walked down the cliff slowly. Some fog emerged quickly which scared humphrey and me a little.

"Bite my tail."

"What?"

"Bite it so we stay together."

"Fair enough." i sank my teeth in carefully. He winced a little but kept walking.

"At least we're not on a vine!" i joked through his dampening tail.

"Ha! That's true!"

I smiled instead of grinning knowing he was in a good mood and coming back with me.

"The den's just up ahead." he called to me from ahead as i let go of his tail.

"You have such a nice tail to bite down on."

"Yeesh. You sound like that cannibal from the first den."

"I mean it! Your's is super fluffy and soft!"

"Yours is smooth and hot." he winked at me as we walked in side.

I blushed with a shy smile.

"Soo… when do you want to head back?"

"We'll try the train the day after tomorrow instead… that okay with you?"

"Like i said, whenever you want." he smiled as he threw the skin over me before crawling under.

"Cozy?"

"Very... thanks." i yawned a little before starting to drift off.

"Er… Wanna cuddle?" he spoke up at the last minute.

"Nice try…"

He pouted as a joke.

"... just this once though." i rolled over on my side under his arms. It took him a second to realize what was going on before he rolled over as well and held onto me.

I was in heaven, and i think so was he. He was so soft, warm, big, all of it.

He drifted off before i did so i wrapped my tail around his for a quick second. I was always curious what it felt like… to do that with a mate.

It was so comforting i ended up falling asleep accidently with my tail still in place.

 _Humphrey's POV_

I was in a forest when I was walking around with kate i think… no… who was this wolf? She looked like kate just didn't smell or really have the attitude like her.

"Uh… excuse me? Where are we going?"

"To your wedding, silly. Did you forget?"

"Uh… no. just forgot where it was thats all."

"It's just up ahead. Your fiance will be here shortly.

"Uh.. right, thanks." i shut up quickly scoping out the area.

 _Fiance? WEDDING?!_ I screamed in my thoughts in what was going on.

"Here we are… oh, look! She's already here!" she nodded towards the field in front of us. Some wolves were gathered around a huge platform with one in to the side of it.

It was kate… and oh boy did she look stunning. But thats when it clued in.

"Wait a minute-"

"This way sir, And congrats! You look great together!

"Uh… thank you?" we walked through the crowd to the platform. I stood across from her quietly.

"Hey." she spoke softly.

"Hi." i looked around nervously at the area.

"Are… you okay?"

"Uh… yeah! Sorry, just… observing."

"Did i ever tell you your cute when your scared?"

"Just now." i turned around smiling.

She giggled with that cute smile of hers.

"Ahem?" the wolf between us spoke up.

"Yes?"

"It is time. If you will, please rub snouts to symbolize your marriage."

"Oh… right." i faced her again.

"Ready?"

She nodded with a grin. Slowly, we leaned forward rubbing our noses. The crowd cheered and i nearly lost it at how soft her snout was.

"I've waited so long for this." she spoke in a man like voice after we pulled away.

"same. Wait… what? say that again."

"You ready to die, boy?" an evil grin smeared across her face.

"Uh… kate? Your scaring me a little." i backed up slightly.

I looked around to the crowd… only to find there wasn't one.

"Uh… what?!"

I yelped when i faced her again. But it was no her, it was a he and a human.

He aimed the rifle at me.

"That coats gonna look fine on my floor." he chuckled grunting as his eye entered the scope.

"Woah woah woah, hold on!" i spoke nervously.

"All i hear is barkin', boy. G'bye."


	12. back once more

CHAPTER 12

 _Humphrey's POV_

"YEEF!" I jolted awake. My eyes had shot open feeling something pressed against me.

I sighed in relief and relaxation as i realized it was just kate from earlier.

"Just… cuddling." i yawned wrapping my arms around her again.

"Clingy, are we?" she giggled tilting her head a little.

"Oh, your awake!"

"Quite, Are you okay?" she flipped onto her other side facing me. Our snouts pressed accidently but she didn't seem to mind surprisingly.

"I don't even know." i shook my head looking at the ground.

"What were you dreaming about?"

I blushed but quickly hid it. "I.. uh… had a quick nightmare."

"What happened?"

It took me a couple seconds to answer. Her snout really was soft and warm... I can see why most wolves like doing this now.

"Well… we were going for a walk… and… you were eating a fish…"

"Ew, fish is gross." she stuck out her tongue making me grin.

"Me too. Anyways at one point you turned into a hunter with a big man voice and were going to shoot me."

"Wha… i would never do that!" her ears drooped in depression.

"Hey! I'm not saying you would! It was just a dream after all!"

"I guess… but it still hurts."

Without thinking, i stroked the back of her hair with my free arm.

"I know you wouldn't do that." i smiled softly.

"Thank you." she smiled shyly looking at the ground.

"Remind me again. Did you wanna leave today or tomorrow?"

"I did say tomorrow but the tracks did look pretty far away."

"So today then?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay… i'd suggest leaving now then."

I got up slowly while stretching. My nose went across hers slightly so we both sighed at the feeling. Blushing, we looked away… of course we giggled slightly though.

 _Kate's POV_

Humphrey pleaded outside around the corner to look at how bad the mist had gotten. I waited till i couldn't hear him anymore when i squealed rolling around.

I knew what he had really dreamed about. He had woken me up accidently in the middle of it… and he was talking in his sleep! Something like marriage, me and him on the platform, and at one point he made a voice somehow in his sleep saying something like

"You may now rub noses" or somethin' like that.

"Hey, princess! You comin'?" he shouted from around the corner with a laugh.

I ran outside to see him holding the skin in his mouth. He tossed it over me as my fur brushed beside him.

"Cozy?"

"You've said that so many times, but yes." i giggled as we hit the first line of trees.

We walked in silence for a few minutes… a good silence that is.

Every now and then the skin would start to slide off without me knowing, and he would flip it back on no problem!

 _He'd make a great husband… but i need to sort out things before anything happens between us. Like hell i'm marrying garth. Sure humphrey started it off wrong with the whole dusty butt thing but garth? He made it worse. The omega even called him a moose as a damn compliment and he responded with "coyote"..._

My thoughts trailed off suddenly as i bumped into the back of him.

"What's wrong?" i walked around him carefully.

The ravine made a weird gurgle as the muddy river passed through the deepend trench quickly. Humphrey walked to the side as i looked down.

"Should we walk around? How are we gonna get across?"

"I have… an idea." he chuckled biting a vine.

"But your tail?"

"It'll survive. Your easy to carry with a shape like that." he blushed a little but hid it.

"You charmer." i giggled biting onto his tail.

"Okay… Three… two… one... " he counted down before grunting.

"GO!" we both ran at the same time.

"Don't forget to wiggle… OW!" he yelped with a chuckle as we swung back and forth.

"Er… my teeth are sliding!" i started to panic slowly.

"Got it. Swing hard next time we near the other side."

"Okay… now!" he let go as we flung across the river. We did land on the other side, except we were both sliping.

"Oh boy."he grunted a little as he started to slide backwards.

He looked at me, than the ravine, and then sighed.

"Your going to be okay, kate."

"I kn- wait. What do you mean by that?"

He slipped backwards carefully before pushing me forward from behind. By the time i was on enough ground to turn around, his paws were on the edge of the cliff.

I reached out to grab him before he slipped. I screamed.

"HUMPHREY!"

I looked over the edge as he fell. He smacked a hardened piece of mud hanging out from the side on the way down, finally landing in his side in the mud.

"Oh my god… please no." i went dead inside seeing he wasn't moving.

I ran down the side of the hill that stuck out on the side to his spot.

"Humphrey? If this is a joke its not funny!" i shook the side of his stomach.

He didn't move.


End file.
